Albin Fowler
Albin Fowler is the current lord of Skyreach and the Warden of the Wide Way. Appearance Albin has the wispy yellow hair of the Fowlers. It is short and neat. There is a often a slight shadow of the beginning of a mustache on his lips. He is most often often seen in the colors of his house, azure blue and silver. History Born to Yoren Fowler, the heir of Skyreach and his wife Gemma Fowler (born Wells), Albin came late to the world of the red mountains of Dorne. Mere minutes before him, his sister had dove into the world kicking and screaming. For those first few moments, Albin had nothing to say and in an almost courtly manner greeted the world in silence. The first two years of his child was much as any other, of the time he remembers little, only fragments and feelings. But then an event happened that would stain the Fowler name for years to come; the death of Yoren, forever after called the Unlucky Hawk, by smallfolk and lords alike. The Death of the Unlucky Hawk was an event almost 400 years in the making. When the Targaryens first came to Dorne and burned the Skyreach, they had hardly planned for it. The ruins had rested in place for centuries. Various lords had planned for their reconstruction or removal, but one tower had remained untouched. Several maesters through the ages had deemed it safe. Yet on a faithful morning in 380 AC the rubble gave way and tumbled in on top of Yoren Fowler. At age of five his mother, Gemma Fowler, fell ill with a coughing sickness and in only a couple of days she was gone and left Sarella and Albin parentless. Following the death of Gemma, rumblings began, especially amongst the household at Skyreach. The unnaturally quick death of the beautiful wife of the Unlucky Hawk spawned quiet rumors of a curse; the unluckiness being contagious and spreading to the rest of the Fowler family. It remained just that for the time being however, rumblings of the simple-minded. In attempt to return the life of Sarella and Albin to normality, their aunt Belandra Fowler tried to surround them with other children of a similar age. It was a mixed success. Though games like “Come Into My Castle” were meant to teach them about heraldry and courtesy, these games quickly devolved into political games for Albin. He fancied himself an Agent of whispers and mind games and would often take advantage of older and bigger children like his sister and various stable boys, turning them against each other. And then the so-called Curse of the Unlucky Hawk struck again. The rumblings were revived as Belandra Fowler drowned while taking a bath. The death while a mysterious one, where her body was found behind a locked door, was deemed an accident by maester Serwyn of Skyreach, caused be a puddle on the floor and an unlucky fall. Living in Skyreach in the Prince’s Pass meant the proximity to the mountains and as a young boy, Albin, free from the eyes of parents and caretakers, developed an almost acrobatic affinity to rock climbing, greatly enjoying the fresh air and lofty sky. It gave him a real appreciation for the natural defense of Dorne, but also the lonely tracks of endurance amongst the peaks. He learned to depend on himself and understand the capabilities and limitations of his own body. It would be an activity that he enjoyed from then and onwards, revisiting it often in the years to come. Another interruption came into his life just as he had begun to find peace in the mountains; the death of his grandmother, lady Cedra of Skyreach. Though the death of the aging lady was due to natural cause, the household at Skyreach was reminded Curse of the Unlucky Hawk. His older twin sister Sarella inherited the title but as she was only ten, the twins’ uncle Symon and granduncle Ferris took the role upon themselves to rule the Skyreach until the new lady came of age. Sarella died in the end of the same year, further igniting the speculations about the curse especially with its close proximity to the death of lady Cedra. Finally in 392 AC Ferris Fowler decided, that it was time, the grandson of his sister should learn a little about the world. The two travelled to Planky town, hired a ship with the intention to tour the Free Cities. On this trip they became fast friends and Albin soon showed capable enough on the ship. He used his climbing skills in the masts (Acrobatics) and was known to study and harness the different crew dynamics on the ship to his own benefits (Agent). It would be two full years of sailing, as the ship stayed more on open water than in the cities themselves. Then in 394 AC as word escalations of the Sand King crisis reached them, they headed home only to arrive after the conflict had been resolved. Both of them had seen enough of the world by then though, so they stayed in Skyreach for the time being. Albin took an interest in the knights of legend and began training with riding the sand steeds and the skill of fighting with the lances. Albin soon after came of age and was handed the responsibilities of lordship from his uncle Symon. With that came the burden of continuing the line of house Fowler and with that the young lord saw himself married to a scion of house Wyl, the fierce Sylva. Though the couple did their duty, the relationship never blossomed into love. His skill with the lances developed and evolve however as a result of this. Albin saw himself with another excuse to keep out of the hallowed halls of the Skyreach and train with his weapon of choice out of sight of his lady wife. He travelled to nearby tourneys and soon saw himself placing rather decently earning himself better and better prices. Most notable were a third placement at the Tournament of Harvest Hall, a second placement at Tournament of Old Oak and finally placing first at the Tourney at Sarsfield. He got to test his abilities against the best of the Seven Kingdoms. On his way back from the Tourney at Sarsfield, he met a Reach woman and took her for his paramour. Randa was brought with him back to Dorne and to Skyreach, where he found his wife bearing his child. When the babe finally came to world, he had the Fowler features and was named Walter. And yet in the Fowler fashion nothing came without a cost and without the influence of a certain curse. The birth was a battle that cost Sylva’s life. Recent Events (To be added) Timeline * 378 AC: Albin isborn to Yoren Fowler and Gemma Fowler * 380 AC: Father Yoren Fowler dies, Sarella at two years old is the heir to the Skyreach * 383 AC: Mother Gemma Fowler dies * 387 AC: Aunt Belandra dies * 389 AC: Grandmother lady Cedra Fowler of the Skyreach dies, Sarella Fowler inherit the title Lady of the Skyreach, Ferris Fowler and Symon Fowler rule the Skyreach together * 389 AC: Sarella Fowler dies, Albin Fowler is the heir, Ferris and Symon continue to rule * 390 AC: Third Targaryen Rebellion * 390 AC: Sand King conflict breaks out in Dorne * 392 AC: Granduncle Ferris Fowler takes Albin with him for a Grand tour of the Free Cities * 394 AC: Ferris andAlbin returns as the threat of the Sand King arises in Dorne * 394 AC: Albin Fowlercomes of age and rules the Skyreach with Symon Fowler and Ferris Fowler as advisors * 394 AC: Sand King conflict is resolved * 394 AC: Albin Fowler marries Sylva Manwoody * 397 AC: During Sylva’s pregnancy, Albin meets a lowborn woman from the Reach and takes her for his paramour * 397 AC: Sylva gives birth to a boy, Walter, but dies soon after Quotes Family Household NPC's * Randa ** Gift: Ambidextrous ** Negative trait: N/A * Walter Fowler ** Gift: Vitality ** Negative trait: N/A * Ferris Fowler ** Gift: Strong ** Negative trait: Mute * Symon Fowler ** Gift: Ambidextrous ** Negative trait: N/A * Maester Serwyn ** Gift: Zealot ** Negative trait: N/A Category:House Fowler Category:Dornish